Due to factors such as economic globalization and ongoing advances in computing, data communication, and computer networking technologies, people across the globe are becoming increasingly mobile. Examples of such technology advances include the Internet, the World Wide Web, cellular wireless networks, wireless local area networks, and mobile computing devices and applications. Various types of mobile computing devices are now commercially available which allow users to affordably perform full-fledged computing and data communication activities while they are on the move. Almost all of these devices have a touch-sensitive display screen and users operate them by making various gestures on the display screen. Smartphones and tablet computers are two examples of such devices, and their popularity is increasing rapidly. The number and types of mobile computing applications that are available to users are also increasing rapidly, as is the usage of these applications on mobile computing devices. As a result, the amount of functionality that is available from mobile computing devices continues to increase, as does the number of people that regularly use a mobile computing device to perform their online computing and information management tasks. In fact, mobile computing devices have become a principle computing device for many people.